


The Pussy Wagon

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Dates, Everything's Fine AU, First Kiss, M/M, Post CACW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony buys T'challa a car for when he's stateside and takes him on a drive to have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pussy Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few dumb headcanons I shared with someone
> 
> I might add more chapters that include Happy and the Dora Milaje if anyone's interested

Tony sincerely meant it as a kind gesture.

Anyone else would've guessed that he was sucking up to royalty, or at least trot out his style of flirting; while the latter was sort of true, said royalty didn't need to know that.

He hoped T'challa saw it that way too when he saw the black, sleek BMW parked in the garage under the Avengers Tower.

Tony practiced his pitch as he headed to the dining area where he was sure the Wakandian King would be. The fact sent a _humbling_ shiver through him as he mentally rehearsed his approach to sound as smooth and non-grovel like as possible.

"Can't run everywhere right, Salem?"

That came out of Tony's mouth instead. So smooth.

T'challa's responding glare was as hard and sublime as Tony expected as soon as the words left his mouth. He nearly turned away and exited to avoid further awkwardness when T'challa said, "Care to elaborate on that statement?"

Tony tried to collect himself enough to do that, only to keep stumbling through his words.

"I mean, I know you've got great ways of getting around…" T'challa tilted his head in confusion. "I could help you, y'know…get around?" Tony's face started to heat up as he realized that he's usually better with getting a point across; one that T'challa wasn't getting any time soon.

Immediately, Tony cuts to the chase and merely takes the king to the garage and presents his gift to him.

"Cool right? Sleek ride, nice torque…unless you're not fond of this make, or the color…is black even your favorite color? I should've asked first, I-I…" Tony rambled as T'challa took in the car. His hand on Tony's shoulder interrupted his speaking.

"It is quite nice," T'challa says with a reassuring gaze at Tony. "I am surprised that a man like you owns vehicles that are not sports cars" he continued with a chuckle. _Damn, why didn't I think of that…_ thought Tony briefly before responding, "Well, low-profile seems fitting for a man like _you_ right? Better than some dumpy, old beetle, right?" Tony rattled off, breaking eye contact.

T'challa laughed as he opened the passenger's side of the car and climbed inside. Tony gaped, "uh…are the seats inverted in Wakanda or?" T'challa smiled, "You would not mind showing how it is to be 'low-profile' as you say? Also, I do not have a license to drive here."

"Sure! Of course!" Tony said, louder than he meant to. He climbed in the driver seat to a still-smiling T'challa. "Um…any radio requests? By which I mean, I'll literally call the station to play anything you want." Tony said with a smile. T'challa chuckled again as he flipped through the FM stations as Tony drove them to the streets.

**

Tony would definitely vouch for anyone that would say he wasn't as smooth as he seemed. Unless they were from the press, because they would laugh in the scene that Tony Stark was currently in.

In the parking lot of a Wendy's, eating bacon cheeseburgers and various other menu items with the King of Wakanda, and 90s pop as the mood music.

T'challa was honestly enjoying himself, despite Tony being tense as he drove, and barely making small talk. He entertained himself by listening to the 90s hits and tried to hum along as he learned them. An hour or two of driving passed when T'challa noticed a billboard with "square hamburgers" on it, leading Tony to take the next exit to the nearest Wendy's.

Tony was shoveling soft serve in his mouth to try to give himself a brain freeze in an effort to take the edge of his anxiety. The brain freeze started to kick in as Seal's soothing voice from the radio also helped Tony fend off a meltdown.

"This is quite tasty, Anthony," T'challa said, directing Tony's attention away from his frosty. "I believe I expected the square shape of the meat to affect the taste, but I've never had the circular shape to compare the two in the first place…" Tony snorted as he ate his nuggets. T'challa raised a brow, " I don't believe I am vulnerable to culture shock, despite my old ways, but some things in this country, I will never be used to…" Tony cracked into a full laugh, and tears formed in his eyes.

A single tear escaped and did not go unnoticed by T'challa. "Is something the matter Anthony?" he asked with concern crossing his face. Tony collected himself enough to say, "I'd say we're like teenagers on a first date, but I don't remember being this awkward on mine back then" he laughed as the tension started to leave his body.

"Have you been trying to court me today, Anthony Stark?" T'challa asked with a smirk on his face. A Backstreet Boys song began to play as the tension started to come back to Tony.

"Uh…well…" Tony struggled as he chewed another chicken nugget to ponder his response. "If you want me to be…I'll definitely spring for better food next time…if you'll have me," Tony felt his ears heating as he swallowed.

T'challa placed his left hand on Tony's right. "You are a fascinating man from a land who's customs match, Anthony," he placed his right hand on a warm cheek. "I believe it will quite an experience to see what you have planned for a further courtship."

"Um…I…" Tony mumbled as he leaned into T'challa's touch. Almost in sync to the song, he uttered, "I want it that way" before sealing their lips together.

Tony broke the kiss with a laugh as soon as he realized what the young king did. "You're going to be a very fascinating person to court." Tony said before kissing T'challa again.

They make out to Daft Punk and Tony considers this a good night. T'challa could get used to this.


End file.
